The Adventures of King Uther the Watcher of Sunnydale
by agent curly
Summary: Its 1997 and the start of a new school year for siblings Arthur & Morgan Giles children to Rupert Giles, former King of Camelot They can't seem to understand why their father decided to up and abandon them to go to the town of Sunnydale So of course when Morgan convinces Arthur to blow off the school year to go to America and bring their father back how can he refuse (Kinda Xover)


Giles grimaced as he stared at the piece of paper in his hands. He only recently returned to the watcher's council after practically two decades of absence and they were already sending him off on his first mission as the watcher to the chosen one. He knows he should be elated it was an honor to be chosen to watch over the new slayer, but he can't quite understand why they picked him and not someone more faithful to the council.

"Dad. Arthur ruined my new shirt!"

"I did not!"

Giles sighed how was he going to explain to his children he was leaving. He had done his best to keep his duty as a watcher a secret from them. For their own protection and mostly because he didn't want to drag his children into a destiny they wouldn't want. He was gonna wait as long as he had to before introducing that part of his life to his children.

"Father! Morg… what's that?"

Giles frowned quickly crumbling the piece of paper and stuffing it in his pocket.

"Nothing you should concern yourself with. Now what is this about you ruining Morgan's shirt?"

"I didn't I swear."

"Ahem," Morgan says entering the kitchen holding said ruined shirt in her hands allowing her father to see that it was in stripes and would be much better suited as a rag. "Arthur decided it be fun to tear up my shirt with your antiques."

"It was an accident! Besides why would you hang your shirt to dry outside when we have a perfectly good dryer!"

"That has nothing to do with this. You ruined my shirt and you will pay for it."

"ENOUGH!"

"Yes, father." Came the reply from both of his children.

"Arthur how many times have I told you that you shouldn't touch that sword. Its fragile and only meant as décor if you want to play with a sword why don't you call Leon over and reinstate your fencing lessons."

"But father fencing is soo boring I already know everything worth knowing and Leon is well Leon."

"Leon Knight is a good lad and you'd do well to start hanging around him again. I don't know why you stopped."

"Arthur had a fit over it. He can't stand the idea of loosing to someone better than him."

"Leon is not better than me Morgan Annabeth. I beat him."

"One time does not make you better than him Arthur, now back to important matters how do you plan to repay me for my shirt."

"I well I mean…"

"Arthur will buy you a new shirt Morgan."

"Thank you, dad."

"Father!"

"No. You ruined your sister's shirt the right thing to do is fix it… however seeing as that shirt is beyond repair and you have no skills in sewing… well you get the point."

"Alright I'll buy her a new shirt."

"A shirt that I approve of." Morgan said and smiled when her father nodded.

"Fine."

Uther shook his head and sighed how was he supposed to go and leave his children they'd kill each other by the end of the week.

"Morgana, Arthur. There is something I must say… no tell both of you and the matter is not up for discussion. As you both know the school year will begin in a weeks' time and both of you shall return to the academy… I won't be able to drop you off. I have to go to America for a while I got a job overseas and well it's a job I can't refuse."

"Wait. You're going to America?"

"Yes, and as both of you will be in school it won't be much trouble. I'll return for the holidays and your birthdays."

"What about the weekends."

"You will stay at the academy… but I suppose if both of you need to you can come home for the weekend… no parties and absolutely no boys and no playing with my antiques. Greg will be in charge of the household once you two head off to school and will provide me with regular updates on both of you."

"What will you do in America?"

"I…" not knowing what to say he decided to settle on a half-truth ,"I will be going for research purposes and will be a librarian."

"You can't be serious! You are leaving England to become a stuffy old librarian."

"Watch your mouth, boy I am still your father and am in no way 'old'. Morgan I suppose you'd like to object to my leaving as well."

"Why do you have to go?"

"The research I will be partaking in will be valuable to the future of mankind."

"Like if that isn't cryptic."

"I wish I could say more, but I am not yet a liberty to say. Now why don't you two go shopping or something while I pack I leave in two days."

Arthur seemed ready to complain about the unfairness of having his father leave in two day but was silenced by Morgana who sent a glare his way telling him to be quiet. Arthur reluctantly nodded before grabbing Morgana's arm and pulling her towards the stairs up to his room.

* * *

"He's just leaving! How are you not upset." Arthur said pacing while Morgana rolled her eyes and threw her shirt/ rag into the rubbish bin.

"Oh, come on of course I'm upset, but we'll figure something out with my intelligence and your… with my intelligence I am sure to come up with something."

"…thanks."

"No problem. Now let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"Shopping duh."

* * *

Giles saw Arthur's moped pull out of the drive way and shook his head how he allowed his son to convince him to but that death trap on his 16 birthday he'd never know. Giles pulled out his mobile before dialing the eleven digit number and raising the phone to his ear.

"Hello? Yes. It's me. Would it be alright for you to drop by? Arthur has taken Morgana shopping, so I'd say we have about four-five hours till they return… Perfect I'll make the coffee… Alright tea for you… yes I know how you take it. See you when you get here."

"Sire."

"It's Rupert now, Gaius."

"I'm aware. Just as you are that my name is Richard this time around."

"How could I forget. I'm calling you Gaius anyways feel free to call me what you like I don't mind old friend."

"So why did you call?"

"I have been called by the council to be watcher to the new slayer. I will have to leave Arthur and Morgana behind I was hoping perhaps you and Geoffrey… sorry I meant Greg would keep an eye on them."

"We will take care of them. Congratulations on being the watcher to the chosen one."

"Ha! Yes, what an honor." The former king said sarcasm dripping of his words.

Giles shook his head if it wasn't for Gaius all those years back he wouldn't know where he'd be today. Actually, he did he'd probably be off casting spells on poor unsuspecting folks… which seems absolutely ridiculous and hypocritical considering who he was in his past life. Thankfully the fates seemed to have other plans for bringing the old friends together. Giles always had flashes of his past life and once he cast a spell to regain all of his memories well overwhelmed doesn't even begin to describe the feelings he felt. It took what felt like forever for him to find the balance between Uther Pendragon King of Camelot and enemy of all things magic to Rupert Giles sorcerer and watcher in training. Well more like ex- watcher since at the time his memories seemed to be the reason for his rebellion against the council in the first place.

"Accompanying the slayer on her path to destroy the vampire race should at the very least be something you should take seriously."

"What about Arthur?"

"What about him? You said he hasn't regained his memories… or…"

"No. Both Arthur and Morgana... Morgan remain ignorant of their past lives… Although Morgan has shown some potential with magic when she was younger."

"Visions?"

"Yes. A seer luckily I was able to enchant her necklace to protect her from the nightmares. As long as she wears it her seer abilities and any magic's are contained."

"Is that wise?"

"Probably not but I plan to explain everything to her once I feel she is ready."

"Good luck with that."

"I'll need it. What about Merlin?"

"I haven't been able to track him whenever I think I am close to catching him… It seems he's gotten a lot better with his magic then back in the old days… I hope my theory is false but…"

"What theory?"

"I believe that unlike you and I, Merlin was not reincarnated into this world."

"He must have."

"After you helped return my memories to me I looked into anything I could get my hands on regarding him and the old prophecies. And all signs point to him being immortal."

"You don't mean… He is not a vampire… is he?"

"No of course not!"

"Right just making sure."

"Right. Well I actually came to tell you that I somewhat have an inkling to his location."

"Really?"

"I've tracked him to America. I am not exactly sure where but since you're going to be over there…"

"I'll keep an eye out. "

"Thank you."

* * *

**Two Days Later**

Arthur groaned as he saw Morgan enter his room.

"I can't believe he left!"

"He'll come back."

"No. We're going to get him and drag him back here kicking and screaming."

"Don't be over dramatic. We do not even know where in America he is."

"Oh, how you doubt me, brother."

"What do you know?"

"Thanks to dear old dad knowing nothing about modern technology I've managed to get onto his account to see he has gotten on a flight taking him to Sunnydale."

"Sunnydale? Where's that?"

"America."

"No shite. Where in America."

Morgan smiled widely, "California."

"California."

"Yep I hope you packed I've already booked us tickets for tomorrow."

"No. How are we going to explain that we went of to America to father. And we have classes. The minute we don't show Greg will call dad and we'll be mincemeat."

"I've got that covered. I just finished calling the academy I told the headmaster that we will be taking an extended holiday with father to America for a couple of weeks. And send Greg a letter telling him that father changed his mind on leaving us behind and will only need him to look after the household."

"Morgan you can't be serious."

"Oh I am. We are going."

"We are going to be in so much trouble."

"I know! How exciting."

* * *

Giles looked at the blond slayer making her exit out of the library. Perhaps he should have been more subtle in his approach instead of dropping that thick VAMPYR book on the library desk. Buffy Summers was not going to make his job as a watcher easy for him… he just hopes he doesn't end up dead like the last watcher before him.


End file.
